MISSION: OVERRIDE
MISSION: OVERRIDE (Malay: MISI: OVERRIDE) is the thirteenth episode of Agent Ali. It is also the last episode of Season 1. It airs in 3th March 2017 on TV3. Synopsis Uno and his team have captured Ali and they are going to extract the I.R.I.S. out of him! Ali is determined not to let it fall to the wrong hands, while the other M.A.T.A. agents try to protect Ali. Will they succeed? Plot The episode begins with Rizwan and Uno fighting with each other. Uno easily gets the upper hand and defeats Rizwan. Uno plans to destroy Rizwan but decides to spare him if he joins his team. Rizwan denies his offer as he refuses to betray M.A.T.A.. He throws his lollipop stick towards Uno but Uno blocks his attack using his Azurium Blade. Uno charges towards Rizwan and slashes him. Meanwhile, in the bunker, Trez tosses the weakened Ali onto a chair and Ali is strapped onto it. Dr. Aaron tells them that Ali needs to be conscious during the separation of the I.R.I.S.. Ali asks Jenny why she betrays M.A.T.A.. Jenny giggles, saying that Ali is funny. She reveals that she is never sided with M.A.T.A. since the beginning. She tells Ali that he doesn't deserve to be an agent and he trusts people too easily. She adds that she has managed to fool everyone, including Bakar, Alicia and General Rama. Dos tells Dr. Aaron to perform the I.R.I.S. separation quickly, but he wants to wait for Uno to come. He explains that he has worked on the I.R.I.S. separator for a long time and wants Uno to see his talents. Trez, who is fed up with Dr. Aaron's attitude, punches him, knocking him unconscious. Jenny then takes the I.R.I.S. separator and places it onto Ali's head. Before they can start the process, they hear a growling sound coming from behind. It is Comot! Trez decides to punch her but Dos stops him, wondering why Comot is not using her camouflage ability. Trez ignores Dos and goes after Comot, only to be ambushed by Bakar when he lands on Trez. Bakar is shocked to find Ali and angrily walks towards his nephew to save him from the villains. Dos steps in his way and Bakar tells her to move as he is not giving any chances. Dos ignores and tries to attack him with her energy blades. Bakar, who is being serious for the first time, grabs one of her wrists and breaks the energy blade. Trez comes in to attack Bakar, and they both fight. Dos wants to help Trez but she is being attacked by Comot. Bakar asks Jenny to help him. She ignores him and commands a Buster Droid to attack Bakar by shooting its gloves. Bakar is confused and asks her why she is doing the opposite. Jenny sighs and asks that whether he still does not notice anything wrong. Bakar replies that she doesn't wear her glasses, which is the other thing he notices. Ali weakly tells Bakar that Jenny is the traitor, which shocks him. Bakar then says to Jenny, "So you are friends with this hideous man?", in which he refers to Trez. Trez becomes furious but Jenny states that she will take care of Bakar by commanding all four Buster Droids to attack him. Meanwhile, Comot manages to disable the other energy blade of Dos, but she is then thrown to the wall by Trez. Bakar, on the other hand, is overwhelmed by the Buster Droids, much to Ali's concern. The scene changes to Uno and Rizwan. Rizwan is lying on the floor, seemingly lifelessly. His chest armor is slashed. Uno leaves him and goes to the bunker where Ali is. He tells Ali that he is forced to change his plans because of Ali going to wear the I.R.I.S.. Jenny prepares the helmet for the separation of the I.R.I.S. but suddenly, Bakar grabs onto Uno's leg, determined to stop him hurting Ali. Uno kicks him away but Bakar stands up and tries to punch Uno. Uno then proceeds to kick Bakar and punch him on his stomach. He attacks him and finally lays down the final blow, injuring Bakar severely and making him fall unconscious. Ali, upon witnessing the scene, screams "UNCLE!!!" Suddenly, the lights in the bunker flicker and the computer screen shows data about the I.R.I.S. and Ali's status. Everything goes black and the I.R.I.S. glows white. The lights come back once the I.R.I.S. completely glows white. The straps that are used to tie up Ali get loose by themselves and "Ali" stands up, shocking the villains. "Ali" takes the I.R.I.S. separator off of his head. The I.R.I.S. identifies the villains and targets Uno first. "Ali" spins his Yoyo and activates his Aero Boots, then attacks Uno. Characters *Main characters: **Ali **Uno **Jenny **Dos **Trez **Bakar **Comot *Minor characters: **Rizwan **Dr. Aaron **Alicia **General Rama **Dr. Ghazali (voice only) **Viktor Ong **Mia **Puan Munah **The Librarian Trivia *After the events of MISSION: UNO, Ejen Ali Facebook goes into alert mode and its timeline shows a picture requesting backup, 3 March. **3 March is the premiere date for season 1 final episode. **It was revealed that project I.R.I.S. was shutdown because IRIS have the mind of itself to control the whole vessel of Ali and take control M.A.T.A. *Wau Animation also opens a new YouTube account to upload all previous Ejen Ali episodes for countdown. *There is a sneak peak shown in its booth in Kidzania, eCurve, Malaysia, for 25 and 26 February 2017. *MISSION: OVERRIDE is the first episode to have a promo and a trailer. *The soundtrack of the episode's trailer is "Final Courage". *After the premiere of this episode, Ejen Ali Facebook posted a picture of General Rama saying "A good agent always keep the Internet... spoiler free." *The translation for "Ejen Ali akan kembali..." is "Ejen Ali will be back..."(as seen on Disney Channel Asia) in English. Gallery Official Pictures Ejen Ali MISI OVERRIDE Poster.jpg Spoiler Free from General Rama.jpg Screenshots Ejen Rizwan lelah.jpg Kata Rizwan sakit.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-09-02-18h32m03s818.png Trez Mad.png Comot Screaming.png "Uncle!".png Fjslfjslfjscmncbzmjsdghueri.png Zafshasfioertuieotfjksbcn.png Weutwituwpladjalkdcbxnbzahj.png Uno VS Master Droid.jpg Jenny's Codename Cinco.jpg Sghafasdfajptryirpyidjldjfldc.png Ejen Ali Akan Kembali.jpg Buster Droid want attack Dos.jpg Aero Boot.jpg Uno after slashing Buster Droid's hand.jpg Uno after slashing Buster Droid's head.jpg Videos MISI OVERRIDE 30sec TV Promo Ejen Ali - MISI OVERRIDE FINAL TRAILER Ejen Ali - Season 1 Soundtrack - "Final Courage" Ejen Ali (Episod 13 Bhg 1) - Misi OVERRIDE Ejen Ali (Episod 13 Bhg 2) - Misi OVERRIDE Ejen Ali (Episod 13 Bhg 3) - Misi OVERRIDE Ejen_Ali - Season 1 Soundtrack - "Final Showdown (IRIS VS Uno)" Behind The Scenes - Sakuga Shot Progression id:MISI: OVERRIDE ms:MISI: OVERRIDE Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 1) Category:Videos